Poudre aux Yeux
by Saule Newell
Summary: Drago a établi un plan, un plan qui le mènera obligatoirement à la victoire lors du match contre les Gryffondors et surtout, contre Potter. Mais ce plan va-t-il vraiment marcher ?


**Poudre aux Yeux**

Attendant au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs du cinquième étage, alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de la Salle sur Demande, Drago put enfin apercevoir la silhouette de la personne qu'il guettait impatiemment. Malheureusement, mais comme il s'en était douté, cette personne était accompagnée de deux autres. Désillusionné, il attendit encore quelques instants pour voir passer Potter et les jumeaux Weasley devant lui. Alors, il quitta sa position d'espion et, se redressant, s'engagea dans le couloir, derrière eux. D'un pas de loup, il se faufila derrière Potter et, de toutes ses forces, le renversa, prenant soin de bousculer également les deux autres de manière à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment étourdis pour ne rien remarquer de ce qui était en train de se passer. Alors que Potter tentait de se relever, il prit la poudre bleue qu'il avait dans la poche et la renversa sur les paupières à demi fermées du Gryffondor.

Drago était prêt. Enfin, il allait gagner un match contre ce stupide Harry-Potter-plus-jeune-attrapeur-depuis-un-fichu- siècle ! Il se tenait à l'entrée du terrain, il s'était placé derrière le reste de son équipe de manière à pouvoir compléter son plan. Après avoir récupérer la poudre grisâtre qu'il avait mise dans sa poche, il s'en aspergea entièrement. Enfin, Marcus Flint s'avança sur l'herbe mouillée des pelouses d'Écosse, suivi par le reste de l'équipe et bientôt rejoint par le côté adverse. S'envolant, ils se placèrent tous en cercle autour de Mme Bibine et, lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit, Drago prit son meilleur élan et commença à chercher le Vif.

Sa victoire allait être fulgurante, c'était certain, et il allait enfin pouvoir montrer de quoi il était capable. Il ne battait pas Potter sur un balais, d'accord, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'empêcher de lui mettre un peu de _poudre aux yeux_. Et il utilisait cette expression à dessein en effet, la poudre bleue qu'il avait placée sur Potter avait été dûment concoctée par Drago durant ce dernier mois et complétait les effets d'une autre, celle, grise, que Drago s'était mis sur lui. Rassemblées, ces poudres rendraient quasi invisible Drago, mais uniquement aux yeux de Potter ce dernier, trop imbécile et crédule –bref trop Gryffondor –, ne comprendrait sûrement pas qu'il avait été dupé, et croirait simplement avoir raté Malefoy. Oui car même si Drago n'était pas un as du Quidditch, il l'était en revanche en potion, et cette matière n'avait plus de secrets pour lui !

-Terence Higgs marque, dix points pour Serpentard ! Johnson reprend le souaffle. Ouh ! Adrian Pucey vient de comprendre la douleur que ressentent les vils serpents lorsque des cognards leur sont envoyés dessus, bravo Fred !

Quel crétin ce Jordan ! Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de commenter le match, fallait en plus qu'il encense les Gryffondors et descende les Serpentards en flèche !

Mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Vif d'or en vue, et cela énervait Drago plus qu'autre chose. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui quelque fois que Potter l'aurait déjà repéré mais, ne voyant pas où était situé ce dernier et n'ayant pas le temps de chercher, il détourna le regard et se remit en quête de la minuscule balle dorée.

-Oh, mais que voyons-nous ? Le Vif d'Or semble déjà avoir été repéré !

-QUOI ? hurla Drago, écarquillant les yeux et cherchant frénétiquement Potter des yeux.

Il le repéra enfin, lorsque ce dernier cessa de bouger et resta sur place, tourna la tête dans tous les sens et semblant avoir perdu la balle du regard. Drago souffla de soulagement, arrêtant de prêter attention aux commentaires de Jordan. Il fallut attendre une bonne heure, cent-cinq points pour Serpentards et quatre-vingt-dix pour Gryffondors pour que Drago repère enfin le Vif d'Or lui-même. Avec un sourire satisfait, il engagea sa course jusqu'à la petite balle, son Nimbus 2001 volant au maximum de sa vitesse. Il regarda en arrière pour voir si Potter le suivait, et fut heureux de constater que ce n'était pas le cas, du moins il ne vit aucun filé rouge derrière lui.

Son sourire s'élargissant, Drago bifurqua à gauche, évitant de peu de sortir de la limite du terrain, et remonta en piquer quand il vit le Vif en faire de même. À seulement un mètre de la balle, il tendit la main pour réduire la séparation il accéléra encore, faisant maintenant une étrange grimace. Mais, alors que ses doigts semblaient presque toucher la balle et qu'il ne prenait même plus soin de respirer, il vit avec horreur la balle disparaître complètement, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un rapide éclair rouge.

Drago fit volte-face, craignant ce qui venait de se passer, et comprit avec effroi qu'il avait bel et bien compris.

-Harry Potter a attrappé le Vif d'Or, faisant gagner cent cinquante points à son équipe ! Gryffondor l'emporte avec un total de deux-cent quarante-cinq points contre cent-quinze pour les Serpentards ! Bravo Harry !

De rage, Drago émit la pire supplique qui n'eut jamais sorti de sa bouche. Son visage était rouge par l'effort et la colère, et bon sang, il en avait sa claque de cette couleur !

Le dimanche matin, le lendemain de son énième défaite face à Potter, Drago eut plus que du mal à sortir de sa chambre, mais se rendant compte que rester ainsi tout seul ne lui faisait que ruminer ses pensées, il s'arracha de son lit et se rendit à la bibliothèque, là où il pourrait se lancer dans un bon livre – qui n'avait aucun rapport quelconque avec les potions et le Quidditch – et se distraire enfin. Il alla s'y installer, tout au fond, dans un fauteuil éloigné des autres et caché par un mur et des étagères et prit la biographie de Quentin Jentremble.

Alors qu'il pensait enfin à autre chose, la voix de Potter lui parvint aux oreilles. Regardant derrière son épaule, Drago vit qu'il s'était installé dans le fauteuil juste derrière, séparé de Drago par une unique étagère remplie de livres de Botanique. Potter se tut et la seconde voix que Drago avait identifié comme appartenant au cadet Weasley disparut. Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'espionner un peu, Drago entendit le bruit de la plume qui grattait frénétiquement un parchemin, et vit avec stupeur quelques minutes après le parchemin en question être glissé entre deux livres et venir contre son visage. Après quelques secondes d'attente, pour montrer à ce fichu Potter qu'il n'était pas sous ses ordres, il le prit et l'ouvrit, découvrant une lettre écrite d'une écriture particulièrement désastreuse.

Il y était inscrit ceci :

« Malefoy,

J'espère que tu t'es remis de ta défaite d'hier matin, saches que pour ma part je m'en sors plutôt pas mal, malgré quelques courbatures. Tu as dû trouvé cela étrange de perdre ainsi, et peut-être t'ais-tu demandé pourquoi j'avais semblé ne plus être sur le terrain quand je n'étais pas arrêté. En fait, je me suis renseigné, il paraît que la poudre que tu as utilisé ne prend effet que lorsque l'on est mobile. Oui car, lorsque l'on veut tricher, Malefoy, il vaut vraiment mieux ne pas écraser la tête de notre adversaire avec son exemplaire de potion corné à la bonne page et noté dans la marge, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il m'a juste fallu attendre que tu ais fini tes potions – temps que je calculai facilement – et échanger les mots « poudre bleue » et « poudre grise » à la fin. Je savais que tu n'avais pas retenu laquelle était laquelle, après tout je te vois toujours regarder plusieurs fois dans ton manuel en cours de potion, bien plus que la normale. Stressé Malefoy ?

Sincèrement tiens,

Harry »


End file.
